A picture hanger is one frequently used structure for mounting an object, such as a framed picture or diploma on a vertical surface, such as a wall. A typical picture hanger comprises a single piece of metal having a body from which a hook extends. Most hangers on the market have a channel through which an elongated fastener, such as a nail or pin, is inserted prior to the pin being driven into the wall. The channel on a typical hanger is not machined to be accurate and serve as a "guide" to the nail. The fastener secures the picture hanger to a wall by being driven with a hammer through the channel against the picture hanger. Because the channel is not accurately machined, it does not accurately guide the pin into the wall. Consequently, the nail or pin often shifts and moves in the channel as it is being nailed into the wall, frequently causing the wall to crack in response to the nail being hammered.
Even though millions or billions of such picture hangers have been sold and installed, certain problems exist with the use thereof. Usually two people are required to install a typical prior art picture hanger. One person holds the picture hanger at a position on the wall, while the second person decides whether the hook is located at the desired position. Installation of the typical prior art picture hanger is also cumbersome, requiring an installer to hold the hook and nail with one hand, frequently on a ladder, while holding a hammer in the other hand. When the installer is on a ladder, he or she is frequently in an unbalanced situation and is susceptible to falling, particularly as the nail or pin is being struck by the hammer.
If a picture hanger is positioned by a single person, the person must guess the approximate desired picture hanger position on the wall, then nail the picture hanger to the wall. He or she then stands back from the picture hanger and decides whether the picture hanger is correctly or incorrectly hung. If the picture hanger is not correctly hung on the wall, the person must return to the wall and then remove the hanger from the wall, leaving a hole and indentation in the wall. The person then must decide on a new position for the picture hanger and repeat the process. Frequently the process is repeated several times until a satisfactory position is found for the picture hanger. This process is time consuming and leaves many undesirable holes and indentations on the wall, causing permanent scaring and damage to the wall at several different places.
Because of difficulties in holding the picture hanger and the pin or nail in one hand and the hammer in the other hand, the installer frequently drops the pin or nail on the floor. In addition, the pin or nail is frequently bent as it is being hammered and/or enters the wall in the incorrect position because of the difficulties in holding the picture hanger and nail or pin with one hand. When the installer is on a ladder, these problems are compounded because of the need for the installer to descend, find the fastener or get a new fastener and then ascend to continue the process.
A further disadvantage of the typical prior art picture hanger is that the hanger frequently damages the wall by causing (1) a substantial indentation in the wall and/or (2) the wall surface to be scratched whereby paint or wallpaper flakes from the wall. The indentation corresponds to the shape of the hanger body and usually spans an area in excess of the hanger body. The indentation occurs in response to the hammer striking the pin or nail against the picture hanger during installation, resulting in sharp corners of the hanger base being driven into the wall. Wall scratching occurs because holding the hanger and nail with one hand and the hammer with the other hand results in the hanger and nail shifting position against the wall.
While we realize there have been numerous prior art suggestions to remedy these problems, to our knowledge none of these proposed remedies have been commercially adopted. Many of the suggested instructions for dealing with these problems have been overly complex and resulted in relatively expensive structures. Further, we are unaware of any prior art which has dealt with all three problems mentioned above, i.e., the need for two people to decide where the picture hanger should be located, the need to hold the picture hanger and pin or nail with one hand while holding a hammer in the other hand, and wall indentation.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved structure for and method of mounting an object on a vertical surface adapted to receive an elongated fastener.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved structure for and method of mounting an object on a vertical surface wherein the structure can easily and conveniently be installed by only one person.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved structure for and method of mounting an object on a vertical surface adapted to receive an elongated fastener wherein the need to hold the structure while it is being secured to the surface by the fastener is obviated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved structure for and method of mounting an object on a vertical surface adapted to receive an elongated fastener that is driven through a guide on the structure, wherein the structure is arranged to prevent wall scratching and/or indentations, other than a hole made by the fastener, in the surface.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, relatively inexpensive and easy to use structure for mounting an object on a vertical surface wherein an elongated fastener is held in the hand of the installer without grasping the structure and driving of the elongated fastener against the structure does not cause indentations in the vertical surface, other than a hole made by the elongated fastener.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a laminated backing adapted to be secured to a hanger for mounting an object on a vertical surface, wherein the backing is arranged so that the hanger can be temporarily secured to the vertical surface and prevents the hanger from scratching and/or indenting the surface as the hanger is driven against the surface by hammering a pin or nail through a guide of the hanger.